1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display driver integrated circuit (IC) and, more particularly, to a display driver IC that stores an output mode of a driving circuit control signal in a non-volatile memory and a method of outputting the driving circuit control signal, and a display drive IC that fixes the driving circuit control signal value using fixation wires disposed on top layers of the display driver IC and a method of manufacturing the display driver IC.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, a display driver integrated circuit (IC) includes a plurality of driving circuits that operate a display panel. The display driver IC requires various control signals to control the driving circuits.
When the display driver IC is tested, the values of the control signals are modified and are input to the driving circuits. As such, a variety of tests are enabled for the display driver IC.
After the tests of the display driver IC are completed and before the display driver IC is assembled into a module, some of the values of the control signals are set to fixed values. The other values of the control signals are not set to fixed values such that the values of the control signals can be changed by a user.
Whether to fix the values of the control signals or not is determined, however, by a signal input through an input/output pin of the display driver IC. Accordingly, whether to fix the values of the control signals or not cannot be changed after the display driver IC is assembled.
Furthermore, when the values of the control signals are set to fixed values, all of a plurality of layers formed in the display driver IC have to be modified in order to change the fixed values of the control signals.